The Job
by RoNask
Summary: The war could be over, but somethings never. change


"Amy?" Lucy called out after closing the door behind her.

"Over here" her sister replied from the kitchen, giving the historian a destination. "I'm thinking about getting some pizza, what do you think?"

"Pizza would be great, yeah" the older woman nodded, dropping her purse down on the nearest chair while the other did something on her phone.

"How was your day?" asked a curious Amy.

"It was okay"

The sudden silence that took over the room made Lucy face her sister.

"What?"

"Life has been boring, huh? After everything?" her tone was calm and she had a small smile on her lips that made the historian think of Jiya.

"I'm glad it's over, but yeah, it is weird"

"I thought Christopher said she'd call us"

Preston faced her younger sister, blinking a bit. "You want to go back?"

"What? It's very nice"

"It isn't and you know it"

"Okay, trapped underground part sucked, but other than that,..."

"So, the part of being erased from history wasn't emotion enough for you?"

Amy shrugged. "It's not like I remember anything"

"Well, it sucked"

"Please, tell me you're not going to be overprotective for the rest of our lives"

Lucy paused and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just… It was bad, like really, really bad. I don't want to go through it again"

"You do know we'll die at some point, right?"

"I'm glad I'm the bigger sister, then"

"Now that was mean"

The historian smirked at her sister, tension leaving her shoulders for a moment.

"Do you miss them? The team?"

She nodded, "They were - are - family"

"We should take some vacation. I was only part of that team for a while, but… We should make some new memories"

"You know I'm not exactly the adventure fan"

"I also know you haven't been yourself lately"

There it was.

"I know you're waiting from Christopher to call just like I am" Amy added

Lucy sighed and gazed down at her feet, "Maybe we can't be ourselves anymore, there's no normal anymore"

"I still talk to Jiya. Text her, basically… Have you been talking to them?"

The historian knew better than to accept that her sister was only about everyone, yet that didn't mean she couldn't avoid the real question.

"A little, yes. Jiya too"

"And Flynn?" her sister clearly was taking no prisoners by now.

"Sometimes"

Amy smirked a bit, "I do have eyes"

"And the mind of a twelve-year-old. Have you asked for the pizza yet?" Lucy turned away, eager to get to her room before this conversation went places she wasn't willing to discuss.

"It's on its way" her sister assured.

The doorbell hanged.

"Wow, I think you summoned him" Amy chuckled before walking to the door.

The historian made her way back down, went straight to her purse, to give Amy the pizza money, but paused as she heard her sister talking to the man and his voice was suddenly too familiar.

"Did you get everything?" Amy questioned, coming back from the door.

"Yes, but I got no soda, I didn't know if you'd want" the familiar voice answered.

Lucy watched as Flynn and her sister entered the kitchen. "I thought you were in Europe"

"I was, but I heard you and Amy could use some pizza," Garcia said with a smile and a wink.

"You lied to me?" the historian questioned.

"Ah, in my defense, it was your sister's idea. And Denise's"

"Denise?"

Flynn turned to Amy. "What have you told her?"

"Honestly, nothing"

"Can't say I'm surprised" he turned back to Lucy, "Denise made the call, there's a job for us in Germany. A mission"

"What kind of job?" questioned the brunette.

"Nothing involving governmental conspiracies, I assure you. We need you and Amy"

"We?"

"Well, Jiya is coming too"

"And Rufus and Wyatt?"

"Rufus will stay with Connor here, part of the problems of being a billionaire" he gave a shrug. "Wyatt is out with the army, also I'm Denise's 007 now"

"Let's not get into 007, shall we?" she offered, "Why didn't she call me?"

"Because Amy didn't think you would agree"

"So I decided to pull out the big guns" Amy added.

"That would probably be me" Garcia gave her a guilty tight-lipped smile, "And something about me telling Denise I have preferences on partners"

"You requested me?" Lucy questioned.

He nodded. "I trust no one else for the job. It's not dangerous, you two will be fine, but I need your thoughts"

"What about you and Jiya?"

"Jiya will be my access, I'm the guns… Again"

"Doesn't sound safe"

"It isn't, but, again, I'm not the type to sit behind a computer screen, don't think I ever really was. So, Lucy,... Will you come?"

The historian studied him and then her sister, "Why do I feel like I should have known you two would turn on me? Like, get together to talk me into something?"

Neither of the two had the decency to look as if they regretted anything, only smiled.

"Fine, I'm going" Lucy conceded, "But you better be careful. Both of you. Can we eat now?"

"Oh, yeah," Flynn said.

"Definitely," said Amy

They sat down to eat.

"Okay, Flynn, brief me…"

He did, catching sight of the spark in her eyes as the operation fell into place in her mind. It was good to have badass Lucy back.


End file.
